mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstruck Village
Moonstruck Village '''is the final main course in Shining Stars 3 and is a beautiful town in space. This level is located in the upper portion of the 3rd overworld which can be reached using the rocket in the 1st one. The door to reach the level is in the grey rock next to Harmonic Hotel which can only be entered with 90 or more stars. Not only does this course contain 7 more stars, but also contains the warp to the final Bowser stage, Sanctuary of Space. '''Layout This sunken village is an odd combination of Tidal Township and Tsuki Mansion. The course has many Japanese style buildings over a vast body of water. The "evil" flowers and giant bamboo . Mario starts in a small outlet with a path leading to the central city. This is by far the largest area with many buildings and structures coming out of the water below. There is a high path winding around the side that allows Mario can reach the high rooms of the buildings and wooden scaffolding around the area. The centerpiece of the course is a bigger, deconstructed pagoda with what looks like a massive portal on the roof. Once Mario completes Cascade Cliffs and activates the Metal Cap Switch, he can enter Bowser's final fortress. Missions Star 1: Cash that Star, how 'bout that? Mario must use his wall kicking skills to reach the first star. Get to the other side of the starting room and look for the vertical row of blue'S'''and red swapping platforms. Wall kick to the top and avoid the Kuromame. Do not follow the grassy path and instead look for a floating square platform. This is one square of a couple that lead to the star. Mario must long jump and wall kick off it, then either grab the the top or wall kick again to reach the top of the square above where he wall kicked off of. Continue wall kicking and getting to the next next until you reach one that is directly below the star. Now triple jump and wall kick off the back edge to grab it (it is pointless to reach the top most square). '''Star 2: Koopa the Slow?' Koopa the Quick is back to give Mario another challenge. Get through the starting area and swim/run to the central pagoda. Look for a bath of boats that lead to a platform in the water which has another path going towards a wall Mario can wall kick up (it is next to the Blue Coin Switch). At the top of this wall is a Vanish Cap Mario will need to enter the area where the race will take place, which is behind a curtain at the opposite side of the building. The course itself is relatively simple platforming along the way of the "Secret Training Area", and as the title of the star suggests, Koopa takes his time getting to the time, so concentrate on not falling off. Star 3: Coins Amassed in a Maze Pt.2 There is a wooden maze floating above the level containing 4 silver coins. By collecting 6 of them, the star will spawn. Reach the central building and look for the passage with the sheet covering it (which leads to Koopa the Quick). Against the wall are some platforms Mario can long jump across. At end is a wooden wall, that must be wall kicked up, that leads to the maze. Navigate the multi-layered maze using wall kicks to find most of the coins and collect the star that appears above the maze on a wooden pole. Star 4: Green Stars on the Giant Flowers ''' These green stars are located on high area across the from the start area. To reach this Mario must climb the central building by wall kicking and using the Note Blocks. Alternatively, Mario can long jump (or use the Fly Guy) from the Vanish Cap to reach the second floor easily and use the note blocks afterwards. Look for the high circular passage Mario can now reach near where the final Note Block is that leads to the portal. On the other side are wooden planks containing the Green Stars. # The first is on the highest piece of wood. Mario can slideflip from next to the circle and grab the ledge or wall kick in between the wood and try and grab the ledge from there. # The only one on a flower, which can be reached from next to the entrance. # Below the ledge in between the flowers where the 2nd star was and the gateway. '''Get this one last or Mario will have to reclimb the building. Once all three are discovered the star appears on a slightly lower ledge than the lowest Green Star. Star 5: Tricky Triple Trial on the Top While this is not the last star, it is the one that will test all of Mario's skills! Head through the starting passage and ascent the Flipping Platforms outside the reach a higher area. Follow the green ledge to some flowers that Mario must jump across. At the end there are two ways Mario can go. Head downwards and use Triple Jumps, Triple Jump Dives, and Long Jumps to get across the many wooden pillars. At the end is a vertical wooden structure. Mario must use many forms of wall kicks to get up it, and then use horizontal wall kicks to reach the high platform. Lastly, Mario must long jump across a grid of blue platforms avoiding the fire in the center. Star 6: Even More Flowered Fun! Mario must cross a poisonous lake using the many flowers in the water. Head through the starting passage and ascent the Flipping Platforms outside the reach a higher area. Follow the green ledge to some flowers that Mario must jump across. At the end there are two ways Mario can go. Keep on the upper path and use the building to reach the other side of the gap. Directly after the building there is a small area in between two walls with a puddle of purple waste at the end. Mario can wall kick in between these two walls to reach a higher area above the poison. There is a circular entrance is where the Flowery Fun happens. The intended way to complete the room is by simply long jumping across the flowers. However, due to the slopes of the sides of the room (similar to the starting room), Mario can walk along the sides of the room and then sideflip (while running down) to reach the pier at the other side of the room. Do this one more time and you will have obtained the final star in the game! Enemies * Chuckya * Whomp * Kuromame * Piranha Plant * Fly Guy Developer's Insights The final main level in the hack! This level was made as a direct reference to Queen Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. I fell in love with her boss music so I decided to make a level based around spamming flowers. Also this level is the portal to Sanctuary of Space. Star Whomp had taken over the place to use the energy from the flowers to power the Time Machine. '' '''Trivia' * Star 1's name may be referencing the "Cash me ousside" meme * Star 3's name is referring to the star from the original Mario 64 from Rainbow Ride ** Both are also Mission #3 in their respective games * Star 5's name may be similar to Star 3s, instead named after Rainbow Ride's "Tricky Triangles" Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Town Category:Music-Kirby